Waiting for something Anything
by shadowedghost13
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt was traumatized at the age of 7, and has lost the will to live and love. Can the people around him bring him to his senses and fix him? Or is this albino too broken to the point of help being no good? [PruCan, GerIta, FrUK, Spamano, etc.]
1. Chapter 1

Listening to his own, soft feet, quietly padding against the wooden floor, 7 year old Gilbert quickly walked from his room, hugging his bight blue blanket tightly. He sniffed as small tears pricked at his bright red eyes, shaking still from his previous nightmare. When he had reached his parents' bedroom, wanting to sleep in there with his parents for the night, he slowly opened the door, staring at the ground. "Muti? Vati? Can I sleep vizh jou tonight?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I had anozher nightma-"

Gilbert looked up to see two tall men on either side of his parents' bedroom pointing some oddly shaped objects at his mom and dad. Unsure of what was going on, Gilbert stood and stared wide-eyed at the men, until he heard a loud noise. _BANG! BANG! _The loud noise caused the small baby in the crib to start crying. Gilbert's heart began to race, watching the men run out with a large bag, not even noticing Gilbert. The boy ran over to the bed quickly, hoping that noise wasn't what he thought it was. But to no avail, when he climbed onto the bed, his worst nightmare came true, and his heart cracked as he looked over his parents' dead bodies that were freshly shot.

"Muti!? Vati!?" Gilbert's eyes started to water while he shook his parents, watching their blood flow out of them like a river. "Muti! Vati! Vake up! Bitte, vake up!" The albino shook harder and harder, but it was no use. "Nein!" Gilbert's barely sobs, turned into wailing and screaming, as his world crumbled apart. J-jou can't d-die!"

Eventually, Gilbert gave up, giving in to the fact that his parents were gone forever. Crying still, he grabbed his brother to try and calm him down, and crawled in between his parents and held his brother Ludiwg close, wanting them be with their parents for one last night. "I love j-jou bozh..." he sobbed loudly. Gilbert cuddled in between the two bodies that were slowly loosing warmth, and pulled the blood-soaked blankets over all three off them. "Guten nacnt muti." He kissed his mother's forehead. "Guten nahct vati." He kissed his father's cheek. "I vill miss jou. Ve vill bozh miss jou." Were the last words that left Gilbert's mouth, before he drifted of to sleep.

*•*Ten years later*•*

Not much had changed since Gilbert and his 11 year old brother moved in with their Grandpa Fritz, ten years ago. Except, one thing. Gilbert was as depressing as hell. He moped around constantly, and his friends had gradually become more and more worried about him.

Gilbert sat up out of bed emotionlessly, and swung his legs over the side of his creaky matress, forcing himself to stand and go get breakfast. It was the third day of summer vacation, and all Gilbert had done was morosely lay in his bed and watch movies on Netflix. He slumped down stairs and plopped himself down at the kitchen table, where Ludwig and Fritz were already eating, and a plate was already set for Gilbert.

"Guten morgen Gilbert." Fritz greeted his grandson cheerfully, like he always did. "I made jou some vurst und some hash browns."

Gilbert nodded and grunted in reply.

*15 minutes of eating in awkward silence*

"Okay! I have had ENOUGH!" Fritz slammed his fists down on he table, causing both of the German brothers to jump. "Gilbert, Ich liebe dich. But I have had it up to here vizh jour constant moping and sulking because of somezhing zhat happened ten years ago! Und I am sick of jou never doing anyting!"

Gilbert sat in complete and utter silence, with wide eyes.

"Ludvig, jou are hanging out vizh Feliciano today, am I correct?" Ludwig nodded in response. "Gute. Do you mind if Gilbert goes vizh jou?" Ludwig shrugged.

"I guess not..."

"Zhen it ist settled. Gilbert, jou are to go vizh Lushly to Feliciano's house vhen jou two are done eating. No ifs ands or buts about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ja."

"Gute. Finish up quickly and rinse off jour dishes vhen jou are done." Fritz explained before getting up amd leaving the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~**

After breakfast was all finished, and the dishes were put away, Fritz shoved the boys out the front door before Gilbert could even protest...or change clothes. The two Beilschmidt brothers walked side by side down the sidewalk, one of them dressedin a black tank top and knee-length blue shorts, and the other wearing light blue pajama pants with yellow chicks on them, and no shirt. They walked in almost silence, with the sound of Ludwig's sneakers, and Gilbert's bare feet filling the air. As they made their way to Feliciano's house, Ludwig looked up at his older brother, icey blue eyes filled with admiration and worry.

"Bruder?" The 11 year old spoke up, moving his eyes back to the sidewalk.

"Ja, Luddy?" Gilbert responding, not taking his vision away from the sky as he walked.

"Vhy do jou mope around so much?" He looked back up at his older brother. "I mean...vhat happened...happened a vhile ago? Vhy can't jou let it go?"

Gilbert stopped walking and stared at his feet, causing Ludwig to slowly pause, himself. "Jou know vhat, Luddy? I don't know..." Gilbert sighed. That was a lie. Truth is, Gilbert was always depressed, because he was always afraid he'd fall in love with someone. Why was he afraid to love you ask? Because when he was younger, even at the age of seven, he was always made fun of for his looks, and his parents were the only ones that loved him. And he loved them back, very much. But when they left, it had felt as if he had lost everything important to him. "Let's just...let's just keep valking..." Gilbert said before starting head to Feliciano's house once again. Ludwig felt bad for his brother. Although he would never admit it, he looked up to him and Fritz, and it hurt to see him depressed. Ludwig caught up to Gilbert and grabbed his hand, holding it as he walked (although he was embarrassed to do so). Gilbert, a bit surprised to say the least, looked down at Ludwig, and managed to smile softly. "Danke, Luddy...maybe I needed zhat.."

Ludwig looked away nodding, and grunted somewhat in response.

Eventually the two made it to Feliciano's house, and Ludwig let go of the albino's hand, ringing the doorbell. The large wooden door was swung open by a grumpy 15 year old Italian with a disgusted look on his face. "Ugh. Fratello! Potao Bastard is here to see you! ...and he brought his bastard brother with him..." He mumbled the last part, along with varied profanities.

"Lovino!" A loud voice roared from the back, making the Italian jump. A tall man with wavy brown hair appeared next to Lovino with a smile on his face. "Be nice, okay- Gilbert!" The man laughed. "I haven't seen you in a while! Did you come to watch the boys with Antonio?"

"Uh...sure?" Gilbert shrugged with a smile, not wanting to be impolite.

"Great! Right now all of them are watching a movie on the couch. I'm heading out to the store and will be back in a few hours. By boys!" He called to the back of the house.

"Bye!" "Adios!" "Bye grandpa..." Lovino waved and stepped aside, letting his grandfather out, and the two boys in. He shut the door and grumpily went back to his spot between Antonio and Feliciano. The brothers walked into the living room and took their seats as well.

"LUDDY~!" Feliciano cheered and glomped the now blushing German.

"Hola, mi amigo!" Antonio smiled at Gilbert happily as he sat down beside the cheerful Spanish teen.

"Hallo Antonio." Gilbert managed to smile.

Lovino, getting unhappy with him not having a friend to sit with, looked to the two sitting on his right. "Oi, bastards!" They now directed their attention to Lovino. "Can I invite a friend over."

"I don't see why not." Antonio smiled and ruffled Lovino's hair, causing him to blush. "Stupid fucking bastard..." Lovino cursed as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friend Matthew, who lived next door.

Minutes later, Lovino let in a quiet Canadian, his age, that was hugging his pet polar bear. The quiet boy followed Lovino to the couch, and took a place on the floor in front of him.

"Hola! I'm Antonio! Nice to meet you!" The Spaniard held out his hand. "Hi Antonio...I'm Matthew..." Matthew replied in a whisper, with a sigh, since he had already met Antonio last year. He shook Antonio's hand, then quickly went back to hugging his polar bear. Not long after he had "met" Antonio, the Canadian's vision was pulled towards a pair of ruby red eyes, staring directly as him. Gilbert subconciously looked at Matthew, studying him carefully. His gaze was broken when he realized Matthew had noticed is not-so-suttle stare, and both of them blushed. The two immediately went back to watching the movie, which unfortunately didn't last long, since Gilbert's eyes travled back to the quiet blonde. And after a few minutes or more, Gilbert bluntly blurted out; "Hey Mattie, vant to sit on mein lap?"

Everyone in the room turned toward Gilbert, with raised eyebrows. In cluding Matthew.

"E-eh!?" Matthew squeaked, blushing darkly. "Me?!" Gilbert nodded with a straight face. Apprehensively, Matthew stood up, blush all the way up towards his ears, and walked over to Gilbert, ploppingg himself in his lap. Gilbert smiled slightly, wrapped his arms around Matthew, and pulled him on all the way. As he did so, Matthew blushed apon feeling himself being pressed against the heat of Gilbert's bare chest, and buried his face in his bear's white fur.

Gilbert smiled to himself down at Matthew's cuteness, and felt heat quickly rush to his cheek. All of a sudden, his heart began to pound loudly in his ears, and he felt a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Gilbert felt confused at this new found feeling...but it didn't feel too new. It felt as if he had felt this way long ago, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~**

"Um, HELLO!?" Lovino pouted and threw his arms up in the air. "Damn potato bastard number two, I invited Mattie over to hang out with ME! How am I supposed to sit with him if he's sitting in your godamn lap!?" He huffed, blowing away some of the hair that had fallen in his face. Antonio giggled and pulled Lovino close to his side by the Italian's waist.

"Don't worry Lovi~ You don't have to be jealous. He can sit with Gilbert, and you can be with me!" The happy Spaniard chimed happily. Lovino huffed and stared at the television with a radiant, new-found blush. "Fine..." He muttered.

Ludwig looked away from the screen for a moment, and looked over at Gilbert, whom he could have sworn had a light, happy smile on his face, and appeared to be nuzzling his face into the back of Matthew's neck. Ludwig felt a smile of his own work it's way onto his face. He was happy that Gilbert was wearing his rare smile. To be honest, Ludwig preferred Gilbert to be annoying and obnoxious, than quiet and mopey. After seeing the albino with a happy face again, Ludwig returned his vision to the screen ahead, continuing to allow Feliciano to snuggle into his side.

Gilbert gave a small sigh enjoying the strange feeling.

"U-um...G-Gilbert, is it?" Matthew asked quietly into the fur of his bear.

"Ja?" Gilbert looked down at Matthew, trying to see the face that the Canadian was obviously trying desperately to hide.

"W-why am I sitting on your lap, exactly...?"" Matthew finally turned to face Gilbert, a dark red spread clear across his face.

_Well, shit._

Gilbert hadn't even realized he had Matthew sitting with him for no reason. "I..." Gilbert started to blush slightly himself. "I-I...didn't vant jou to sit on zhe floor. Zhat vould be very unawesome of me." Gilbert nodded in approval of his own answer. Matthew blushed slightly darker, and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"O-okay...?" Matthew nodded and turned toward the television once again.

Cue the awkward silence. *cricket noises*

"This movie is boring!" Lovino complained and squirmed around in his seat, to show how much discomfort he was in. Antonio chuckled. "We can go out to the backyard and do something else if you guys are okay with that." He suggested with a nice smile.

"Sure. Whatever." Lovino shrugged and stood up. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

They all headed out to the backyard, Feliciano running out first of course, and running directly toward the shed by their fence. "Ve~ We have lot's of fun things to do! We can blow bubbles or play soccer or jump rope or play catch or we could even just run around we could-" "Oi! Fratello, shut the fuck up!" Lovino cut him off, rubbing circles into his temples. "Aw.." Feliciano pouted. Ludwig patted him on the head, cheering up the bubbly Italian almost immediately. "Okay!" He cheered once again. "Just grab whatever you want to do, then!" He smiled widely and pulled out a container of bubbles. "Come on Luddy! Ve~!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and brought him over to the other side of the yard.

"Come sit!" He chirped, dragging the stiff German to the ground with him.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig blushed and rubbed his wrist. "Easy on zhe excitement..."

Feliciano paused with unscrewing the lid to the small container of bubbles, and kissed Ludwig quickly on the cheek. "Sorry~!"

...

It took Ludwig a short moment to process what just happened, but when he did, his face turned so red, it put all other fanfiction blushing references to shame. "V-vhat zhe hell vas zhat for!?" The blonde's voice cracked slightly. Feliciano tilted his head to the side cutely, and finally got the cap to the bubbles off.

"Well, I kissed your cheek to apologize for your wrist. Does it still hurt? Should I kiss you again?" Feliciano asked with a wide smile, dipping the bubble wand into the sticky liquid.

"N-nein! I'm fine!" Ludwig used exaggerating hand gestures to make his point clear, blush still as bright as day. Feliciano giggled.

"Okay~!"

He pulled the bubble wand out with it still slightly dripping, and blew lightly into the clear substance, letting many bubbles fly into the air. Ludwig's eyes widened, and watched as Feliciano did it again. He eyed a bubbled curiously as it floated toward him, and popped when it crashed into his nose. Ludwig scrunched his face cutely and wiped the remains of the bubble away. Feliciano giggled and a light pink dusted his cheeks.

"Have you never blown bubbles before?"

Ludwig shook his head.

"It's easy~! You just dip the wand into the thingy-majig, pull it out, blow," Feliciano demonstrated as he explained, and blew a few more bubbles. "and you have bubbles!" He smiled widely and handed the container to Ludwig. "You try!"

Ludwig stared at the container for a moment, before taking it into his own hands and following as instructed. "...Pull it out und blow..." Ludwig tried to blow, but blew a little too hard, and all of the liquid went away. He stared at it with a very confused face. "Vhat? Vhere did it go!? I did vhat jou said! I tink it's broken!"

Feliciano laughed and scooted closer to Ludwig. He wrapped his hand around the hand that Ludwig was using to hold the bubble wand, and pressed his cheek against the German's face, lightly. Ludwig's blush immediately returned. "You have to blow softly, Luddy.." The Italian brought their hands up to their faces, and they both blew very gently. Ludwig felt his heart thump faster and faster within his chest. He had always admired Feliciano's ability to be soft and sweet. He worked up the courage, turned his head, and kissed Feliciano on the cheek, mid-blow.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he dropped the bubble wand, face becoming a dark shade of pink. "L-Luddy...?"

Ludwig pulled away, and looked in the other direction, trying to hide his embarrassment. And just when he thought Feliciano would freak out, he threw his arms around Ludwig squealing happily. "Ve! Luddy likes me too! I'm so happy!" Ludwig gave out a sigh of relief and smiled to himself, nodding slightly.

Gilbert smiled and watched his little brother, before directing his attention to Matthew, who was sitting on the grass with his bear. "Hey Mattie!" Matthew looked up, a bit shocked since not many people payed much mind to him. "Come hang out vizh zhe awesome me over here!" Gilbert gave Matthew a smile and held up a soccer ball. Matthew didn't know quite what to do. Other than Lovino, and his other friend Arthur (who don't hang out with him that much), the last time someone tried to pay attention to him, he never talked to him again. After thinking about it, Matthew eventually stood up and walked over to Gilbert , setting his bear down on the ground gingerly. "Stay here, Kuma.." He whispered and then looked back toward the albino. "Okay. Do you want to play pass or something...?" He asked quietly. "Sure!"

Gilbert set the ball on the ground, kicked it over to Matthew, who stopped it, kicked it back, and so on.

"So..." Gilbert spoke up. "Matthew, tell me about jourself."

"Well...um...I have a step brother, his name is Alfred, and my favorite colors are green and red..." Matthew answered, unsure of why this guy was paying attention to him. I mean, he seemed nice, and fun...and handsome...- but, why him? Of all people?

Well, Gilbert hadn't smiled in a while, not even really around his current friends that much. But something about Matthew was different. He didn't seem an awful lot like other people, and to add...he was pretty damn cute. Really though, something about Matthew told Gilbert that he wasn't like al the other people, so he wanted to try and make friends. Plus, his grandfather _did_ say to try not to mope around, so it was worth a shot...right..?


End file.
